No Present, No Future
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! This ficlet takes place right after Club Dead. Sookie ponders over Bill's main problem.


**No Present, No Future**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

-------------------

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own, it all goes to Charlaine Harris._

**Author's Note:** _I admit, I'm one of _those_. Yes, the ones who came into this wonderful series after watching _True Blood_. I love both the TV series and the books, although I've only read up to the third one. In fact, I'm writing this a few hours after I have just finished _Club Dead_. The idea came upon me suddenly and I knew I had to write this short little ficlet. I hope you enjoy!_

**Reason for Posting:** _Just a little pick-me-up for those who have already ready _Club Dead_ and just saw the season finale of _True Blood_._

-------------------

After basically kicking (have to love that rescinding of invitations sometimes) Eric Northman and Bill Compton out of her house, Sookie Stackhouse made her way upstairs, painstakingly slow. She didn't even bother to stick around to see if they'd tear each other up outside. 'I better not find two dead, dead vampire bodies tomorrow or there will be hell to pay.' Having already changed into a nightgown, she took off her bathrobe and carefully laid down on her bed.

Half an hour went by and, when she didn't hear a brawl, she relaxed slightly. She tried to roll over, but winced, every part of her body feeling as if it had been hammered on. Oh wait, it had. 'Ever since I met Bill, some part of my body always ends up injured. At first, I thought I could handle it; after all, it's not like it was necessarily his fault. In fact, he ended up saving my life more than once. As happy as I had been to have the tables turned (not that I had wanted him kidnapped in the first place), I'm still mighty pissed off that he left me. Sure, he had been tortured, but it was his decision to leave with Lorena.' Thankfully, that bitch was completely dead now, so no need to worry about her anymore. She really couldn't help the satisfaction she felt as she thought about Bill's completely-one-hundred-percent-dead maker.

She frowned, finally identifying Bill's problem. He let his past rule him. The pain of his past overwhelmed him and he let himself be led by it. While he's still living in the past, there was no way he could be living in the current time, and without the present, he'd have no future.

First, it started with the Bellefleurs. She held no contempt for them and didn't mind that Bill helped them out. In fact, I'm glad he did because they really needed it. The fact that he wouldn't help out his cur- then girlfriend ticked her off, though. She was conflicted by this; she had wanted his help, but if she allowed him to pay for things for her, she'd be, as she told Eric "a kept woman." This did not suite well with her. Feminism was a tricky thing.

Then there was Lorena. While she was no longer a problem, physically, she wondered just how long Bill was going to mourn his maker's final death. A long time, she was sure. That man could not let anything go. He continued to live as though it were still the 1800s.

It did have its perks, she had to admit. After all, she didn't think she'd be as in love with as she was if he weren't such a gentleman. There were few, if any, actual living men like that around anymore. Most who had similar manners as Bill were dead and buried, six feet under, or undead like him.

She sighed, wondering if things would ever change. She knew that if they didn't, if _he_ didn't, she would not be able to go back to him. They had tried and, while some of it had been absolutely wonderful, there was still pain – both physical and emotional.

Until Bill finally let go of the past on his own, he would have no place in the present, and they would have no future.

_Inconclusive_

_-------------------_

_This has got to be the shortest fic I've ever written. I TRIED to write in first person, as it is in the novels, but it's definitely not my forte, so forgive me._

_Thank you very much for reading!_

_Please let me know what you think!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


End file.
